Endings
by Shadowlord-Ookami
Summary: Beginnings are never perfect, but neither are endings. This is my interpretation of the ending of Naruto. 3 Please R&R!


AN; So, I've been wanting to write a Kakashi fanfic, than this little beauty just came up and slapped me in the face. I just found out, a shinobi isn't a shinobi unless he dies a cool or lame death. Haha, well anyways, this story may be really depressing for some. R&R please, I'd be enthralled to receive a message after my long hiatus from , and besides, I only wrote one fanfic before, and that one disappointed me a lot. Have lots of fun reading this, and to make it even sadder, maybe you can listen to some of the music I was listening to. Both of them come from the Naruto Shippuden OST, Samidare and Tragic. I also suggest switching off from one to another for a better effect, and listen to whichever one that gives a more better effect. Side note; I haven't read Naruto or watched it in a while, correct me if I'm wrong anywhere. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!

Hatake Kakashi was a man who was always punctual, when visiting his fallen friends, and a man who was always lost in sorrow. He was a man of mysteries and regrets, and a man who was unable to accept reality. He was truly human, despite ignoring those around him, within his heart, he truly cared. But why did he often ignore, annoy, or otherwise anger those around him instead of showing them true affection? Because Hatake Kakashi feared the day he would die, because losing someone close to him was the tragic experience in Kakashi's past, and causing those he truly cared for to feel the same just didn't seem right to the copy nin.

"Obito, you know, I haven't been able to visit you in a while. It's a lucky thing the Akatsuki retreated momentarily…" Kakashi whispered to the tomb stone, stroking it gently after a long while of silence. Despite the fact that the young shinobi name was carved onto the KIA stone, he also had his own tomb stone, that of which was close to his father's and mother's tombstone. That was when anger surged through the copy nin, "But why…?" He paused, "Why do I have a feeling you're not dead..?" He stood up at that, and was now closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Wow! Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet," a familiar figure groaned. Clutching his head within his arms, he leaned back before a light bulb went off within his mind.

"We all know he's always late," Kiba growled.

"Hey, hey! I have an idea, guys!" The blond genin stated, despite maturing after the meeting with his mother, Uzumaki Naruto was still a playful shinobi who would live life to its fullest.

"What now, Naruto?" His team mate, Sai questioned in a rather annoyed matter as memories of Naruto's genius ideas getting them into **big **trouble with the higher ups.

"Naruto-kun, tell us," Hinata whispered softly, her gaze directed at the ground.

"Why don't we find out why Kakashi-sensei is always late?" Dead silence.

Then Kiba approach him, while raising his hand, and Naruto stared hoping that his Inuzuka friend was not that stupid, but instead the hand was patting his shoulder, "That's not bad actually, Naruto."

Naruto began to grin, after everyone accepted his idea, "Yosh! Come on guys, let's find Kakashi! He's probably just sleeping late!" With the last phrase, the group of young shinobi laughed.

"Where are you leading us?" Naruto questioned, while tipping his head, to Kiba who was not going the direction of Kakashi's house.

"I caught his scent earlier, its faint, maybe four hours ago, though," Kiba replied.

"Wait… You're saying **four **hours ago? But that's four in the morning! We were supposed to meet up at seven!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't tell me he's peeping early in the morning or doing something pervy!"

"Na- Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in response to Naruto's comment. After traveling for a short while, they arrived at ever-so familiar cemetery.

Naruto paused, "Wait Kiba, you don't mean… he came here?"

"Yeah, my nose says so," Kiba spoke with a swipe at his nose, his big canine companion on the ground next to him.

"All right then, let's find Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered.

"Why so quiet?" Sai asked.

"We're stalking someone, you don't want them to find out!" Naruto growled in a soft voice.

That was when a voice from behind them invaded their thoughts, "Kakashi-sensei? Are you by chance speaking of the copy nin, Hatake Kakashi?"

Turning around, Uzumaki Naruto saw a short old man, maybe about four feet something, who looked rather small, but hosted himself in a proud manner, "Yes, sir."

"Follow me, I'll be able to help you with that." The old man responded, much to the four's joy. And so he took them past many graves, graves of loyal and brave shinobi, and those who may have been a bit mixed, but were still willing to pledge allegiance and die for Konoha. That was when they saw the familiar shock of silver, the copy nin's ever-so-famous hair.

"Who's grave is he visiting?" Naruto asked.

"A man with the name Uchiha Obito," the old man responded.

"How long did you think your secret would last, Obito?" He spoke softly, before his boiling point was tipped over. "You never could've had done this a while back, Obito. But now… you're different." That was when loss turned to rage, and the Hatake Kakashi yelled at the grave, "Just because you hide your identity behind a mask does not mean I won't recognize you, Obito!" He turned away, walking quickly with a clenched fist, his book open, but at that moment a small picture drifted from the pages, but Hatake Kakashi who was seething in anger did not realize what had occurred. He just continued in his sad lonely trod, disappearing from view.

"Oi, what's this?" Naruto asked as he grasped the floating picture. It wasn't a drawing, no it was a genuine team picture, and the child on one side with a look of displeasure… Naruto had no doubt about it… "Kakashi-sensei's team…" There was another boy, he was grinning, but his shock of dark hair gave Naruto a feeling that was Uchiha Obito, his eyes ran over the female team member who was, to say the least, pretty. That was when he saw his father, ruffling the hair of the two boys, and a small sad smile crossed Naruto's face. "I've never seen… such a clear view of my father."

"Naruto…" Kiba mumbled.

Naruto smiled slightly, "It's fine… I guess that's Kakashi's team mate, Uchiha Obito." He pointed to the young grinning boy.

And that was when deja vu slapped Sai in the face, "That hair… it's… it's exactly like that of the leader, Madara."

With that much said, the four turned to glance at Sai, understanding the meaning behind that, "B-but it's impossible! If Kakashi knew who it was, he would've told baa-chan!"

Sai glanced away doubtfully, but the pieces connected perfectly, "I suppose so, Naruto-kun."

"Be wary of Kakashi-sama? What do you mean by that?" Sai questioned.

"Just watch over him for me, I don't want him to do anything stupid, I fear he might get himself killed, Sai," Tsuande responded.

"Hai," Sai spoke, acknowledging the hokage's command.

As Sai walked away, he could hear Tsuande mournfully whisper, "I can't let Kakashi die, not after what I promised you Sakumo."

**- - - - - The War Resumes - - - - -**

"Life has such a cold nature," the dark haired head of the Akatsuki mumbled as he glanced up at the darkening sky. "This battle, will determine the final outcome…"

"How are you so certain?" A voice within his head replied.

"I said it would determine the final outcome, I never stated if we would win or lose," he replied, sending a spine chilling glare at the young man before looking out and surveying what he had created. "Peace will come after this all ends…"

"Hmph," it responded, once again, "We'll see about that, Uchiha Madara."

The battlefield was a place of eternal darkness, a world where emptiness and hollowness existed, but it was also the place of unity, and the only way to settle the outcome… who would survive, and who wouldn't. That was the way of the shinobi, it was always you live, or you die. Sometimes, this fate was pathetic, but setting to things such as killing young people who hosted demons was just cold, cruel, pathetic. "Why do you fight to your very last breath, just to die?" He questioned all of the fighting shinobi, but with his soft voice, no one heard the words come from the so-called Uchiha Madara.

"Kakashi-sama, please don't go too far in!" Sai called after one among the many shinobi generals, but Kakashi did not heed the young ROOT member's words. Kakashi's vision was fixed upon the man atop the mountain.

Chaotic fighting surrounded the two who pressed forward, dodging blows, and hacking enemies as they swam up the river of bloodshed, "Uchiha Obito." The name was merely a whisper, but Sai's guess was correct, Kakashi indeed did assume that was Obito, yet he did not tell Tsuande-sama. As they raced across the terrain, they came to an empty field. In the distance, they detected the sounds of clashing shinobi, and right off the bat, Kakashi identified the two.

"Sasuke and Naruto…" he mumbled. Hearing their names, Sai remembered his other assignment, he was to make sure Naruto would not die, and Sasuke would return.

"I'll be back, Kakashi-sama, please wait for me if you truly wish to confront Madara." Sai spoke brashly.

"Confront?" Kakashi echoed, _'He knows, I should've realized.' _The exchange of words was abruptly cut off when Sai dashed through the forest, seeking Sasuke and Naruto. No matter what, he wouldn't allow someone close to him, like Shin, die ever again. Watching the young shinobi go to where his former student and the now great Uzumaki Naruto was fighting, he received mixed emotions. It was that moment when you chose one direction between the fork in the road, and if you made the wrong decision, you'd just regret it the rest of your life. "Sorry, Sai, I can't stay here," the copy nin spoke, as he closed his eyes looking down at his gloved hand which now held the ever so familiar bells. Holding it up in the air, he listened one last time to the sweet chiming notes, before tossing it in the air, followed promptly by a soaring kunai that hung the two silver bells upon the body of the tree. "I hope that alone, will be enough, Sasuke. Only fight, when bloodshed is inevitable," he said with a sigh as he took out an extra kunai. Raising the blade, he carved the following words into the tree underneath the bells; **True friends are a rare occurrence in the shinobi world, If only you could cherish what you have. **Reading over the phrase, he turned away with a small shake of his head. Raising his head, he glanced up at the mountain, "Obito, this battle is inevitable I suppose." With a silent sigh, one of true sorrow, the copy nin headed up the mountain, on his way to meet a former friend, a former ally, and a man he could entrust his life into, and call a brother.

Soft footsteps, that was the first thing he heard, light footsteps, like that of a cat, but it was rather obvious and there was not even an attempt to conceal it. If he was not mistaken, it was none other than Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin, a copycat ninja. "Hatake Kakashi… how bold of you."

"Drop the act." The words were plain and they were simple, rather blunt as well.

Tobi turned around, a slight smirk hidden underneath the orange mask, "Act, you say?"

"Uchiha Obito, don't take me for a fool." That wiped the smirk off of his face, how? It was impossible.

"Uchiha Obito? Now who is that?" Tobi replied, tipping his head to one side as he analyzed his former comrade. The shinobi now wore the traditional jonin/chunin attire, keeping his spark merely with his spiky silver hair. The headband he wore… what a joke, but the only thing that made Tobi feel slightly uneasy was the four feet long katana Kakashi carried at his side, he had seen katanas like that. Anbu used them, and a sense of sorrow passed through the ring leader of the akatsuki for a short moment, _'Why did you inflict all this pain on yourself?'_

"Obito, don't play innocent." That was what he said, before a thought passed through his head. _'Of course he wouldn't know…' _In a flat manner, the copy nin added on to his comments, "Rin's dead."

Without any thought of concealing his identity anymore, Tobi blurted out, "Rin… dead, how?"

A slight smirk crossed the corners of the copy nin's lips, "Obito, you've finally admit it." Despite that, the happiness was short-lived when a cold gaze passed through Kakashi's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing, Kakashi? I'm changing the world, I'm making it into a better place." Obito stated bluntly, in comparison to his friend's concern yet angered manner of speech.

"Obito… why?" That was all that Kakashi could think of.

"Heh," Obito laughed a sorrowful laugh, "Heheh, why?" Rage filled the akatsuki member, before he roared, "WHY? Don't you dare ask me why, Hatake! After all you've done, you can just come up here and ask me WHY!" His words were loud, and carried far, even the combatants of the plains, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai heard the words.

- Shock filled them as they glanced up, and curiosity propelled Sasuke, while concern fueled Naruto and Sai. They were on their separate ways to the mountaintop, but another item caught Sasuke's attention. –

"I'm asking you why because you've changed Obito. You're not the old Obito I used to know."

- Sasuke analyzed the words before reading it aloud, "True friends are a rare occurrence in the the shinobi world, if only could cherish what you have… Heh, who does he think he is?" After the following words Sasuke glanced at the top of the flat mountain, "I guess I'll uncover my true intentions up there, and then we'll see where this leads us." -

"Obito this, Obito that, don't wear out my name, Kakashi."

A small smile formed at the corner of the copy nin's mouth, "You're still as childish as ever."

"We'll see about that when it comes time for death, Kakashi."

"I see, at least you matured a bit," Kakashi taunted, with a hint of friendliness. If only… time could rewind, he wouldn't have to be in this type of position to meet his one and only, true best friend. Life was always unfair.

A moment of blissful silence lingered over the shinobi, neither one reached for his weapon, Kakashi for his katana, and Obito for his specially created blade that was coated in a special poison. Both were analyzing each other, and determining his foe's ability. If only it wasn't a full-blown battle, but a lenient sparring match. If only. Ah, the world was such a tragic thing. Kakashi, whom had always been Obito's closest friend, and the only one who could catch the sleight of hand of the akatsuki ring leader, charged forth, very much to Obito's surprise. The katana was unsheathed in a quick motion, and the sheath abandoned for the fight. Kakashi slid forth and slashed the blade at Obito's abdomen area. Obito looked downwards at the quick katana, before sliding back. "You're fast, I'll commend you for that much," Obito stated rather arrogantly.

"Not too bad yourself," Kakashi responded. It used to be like this, when they sparred, but the circumstances were different this time.

Obito grunted in response and finally decided to take action, as he transported himself behind the copy nin and stabbed forth. The bushin vanished into sparks of lightning, which traveled into him, shocking him momentarily. The silver haired shinobi quickly slid in behind him, the long, sharp blade pressed against his throat. But there was hesitation in the copy nin's movement, because deep inside, and Obito realized, he could not kill his friend. "Pathetic," Obito stated as anger surged through him as he remembered… They had left him behind, they had ignored him, they had never taken him to be one of them. Not Kakashi, not Rin, not even Minato made him feel welcomed. The poisonous blade of about two feet came as a surprise as it plunged into Kakashi's abdomen. Hesitation on the battlefield meant your life. The second the blade crossed clean through the shinboi, and was protruding from his back, and a look of shock crossed the masked shinobi's face.

"Obito… you…" he said in pain, before laughing, disappointment within his voice, "I see… so that's how you want it to end, huh?" But words meant little to the former konoha shinobi, and he stepped aside allowing the silver-haired man to collapse.

"Don't bother getting up, the more motion, the quicker the poison eats away your chakara. It absorbs chakara, I will suggest you to stay put." Obito stated.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he landed besides his wounded mentor. "Why… how dare you?" He glared at Obito, but he was slightly worn out by the battle between him and Sasuke.

"How dare I? What an interesting question, jinchiruk, but you are in no position to ask me how dare I… after all, you've came and place your head upon the silver platter." Silence drifted as anger flared within Naruto's eyes, as bright flame like chakara emerged from the shinobi's body, his whole body coated inside the strong chakara with the exception of the black markings down his shoulders, abdomen region, and around his neck.

"You'll…" An enraged Naruto began, "You'll pay, Uchiha Madara!" But this time, unlike with Kakashi, Obito would not hold back, and neither would he drop his guard even for a short time lapse. Naruto lept forth with speed equal to his father, Obito's dear sensei.

"Hmph, at least you will not make your father disappointed," he spoke softly as he remembered Minato, his former sensei, but despite all that… He could not hesitate, if he were to create a world of peace, a world that host truth and only truth, and a world where prejudice and war did not exist, no matter how painful the act may be, he would have to kill his sensei's son.

The fist that came his way merely went through the Uchiha, who was unfazed and merely blinked. "You… you yaru! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

Tipping his head to a side, Obito stated rather arrogantly, "Oh really? I'd like to see you try, actually."

That was it, that single phrase alone set the time bomb off, Sai charged in to the battle as well, this man was overly arrogant, he wounded Kakashi, and he was endangering the life of his comrade, "You're an arrogant man, you know?" Pulling out his scroll, he quickly painted a roaring shishi, which quickly charged into combat along with the tanto wielding artist.

"I'm not arrogant, you're just impulsive, child," Obito responded as he disappeared.

"Behind you, Sai!" Naruto called out the second he sensed the evil intent behind the artist, it was too late, Sai was attacked head on with a well delivered punch. Obito tipped his head to a side, these children were pitiful, and he was barely getting started. Not even enough for him to warm up, tch. Sai dropped from the force of the punch, it had an equal fighting force to that of Sakura's earth breaking punches. Obito smirked slightly as he took one step forth, to receive an angry Naruto who dashed at him head on with a rasengan, kyuubi style aimed at his heart. Obito grabbed his arm and twisted him over his back and quickly vanished as Naruto fell down, nearly hitting Sai with the rasengan.

"Tch, coward," Naruto murmured, in hopes of angering the akatsuki member. Not a chance.

"You, or him?" Obito asked as he pointed to Sai.

"YOU!" Naruto shouted loudly as he charged forth again, but this time, Obito meant it. He quickly swept the jinchuriki off his feet, than came to deliver a spine breaking blow that caused the young shinobi to scream in pain. At that, he quickly retreated to the far corner.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay?" Sai questioned in urgent concern.

"Y-yeah… Ju…" With that, Naruto fell unconscious from the pain of the wound. Sai looked up at Obito, a burning fire within his eyes. He would pay, quickly drawing more shishi, Sai attacked once again, but his vision… his vision was caught in those hypnotizing eyes, the sharingan and rinnegan. Sai finally managed to tear his eyes off of those horrifying ocular jutsus, and twisted in a motion to attack, while his shishi lept at Obito from differenet angles.

A slight smirk was hidden under the mask as the akatsuki member whispered, "Beware." He suddenly was missing, and Sai, for the first time had a taste of his own medicine as the shishi landed upon him. Sai collapsed, tired at that much, yet he was certain this man had not used his all… or had he?

"I- I…" Sai spoke as he attempted to stand up when a hand blocked his path which brought back memories for Obito.

_"Whose in charge, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi had asked boldly before forcing his mentor to back off, and allow him to use the great jutsu he had created, the chidori. _"Sai," the calm voice of the jonin came, and Sai was shocked, wasn't he unconscious from the great wound. "Leave this to me," despite the unwavering bravery the shinobi had, his voice was breaking from the pain.

"Kaka-" he began.

"I don't want you to die here for my sake, Sai. Allow me to fight this battle." His pained voice made Sai hesitate, but at the same time, it convinced him. "I won't lose," he spoke, a hazy look passing over his eyes, as the silver haired ninja pulled up his hitai-ate. Sai, realized all three were wounded, and Kakashi did not want all three of them to die. Instead, he would bring down Obito with him.

"I'll do it Kakashi-sama, please," Sai replied, a look of concern passing through the emotionless shinobi.

A confident smile crossed his lips, "It'll be fine, Sai." Sai was not given a chance to argue, because of his condition, and because of Hatake Kakashi's next action. The wounded shinobi slowly rose, a look of defiance and disappointment shone within his eyes. Because of this one action, Sai hesitated. The shinobi's gloved hand slowly reached for the handle of the blade, and grasped it. He knew if he rushed it, the bleeding wound come at excessive amounts, but if he went to slow, he would perhaps open the wound bigger. At a steady pace, which was also rather quick, the blade slid out covered in warm blood, red stains dropping upon the carpet of yellow-green grass. He staggered back a few steps before gaining balance and tossing the blade to a side. Before Obito could stop him, or attack him, a lot of blood seeped out, and it was tainted with a strange black color, the poison. He had used his own chakara to push out the poison from his blood, causing the wound to tear bigger and him to lose excessive amounts of blood. "Uchiha Obito…" he said weakly, his face seemed paler than often, but his eyes still burned with the will of fire. "If you want me to die here today, you will come to my grave with me…"

"Why do you fight to die?" Obito finally asked aloud, his gaze narrowing as he reached for a kunai. Attack first, evade, than continue.

"Because," he replied taking a ragged breath, "I fight to protect something much greater… I fight to protect the future hokage… The future… of Konohagakure!" Sai and Obito alike were shocked, as a rigid silence fell over the two. Than Obito smirked.

"Idealistic," he replied.

"Don't say such things Obito, I remember once… ther was a time, when dreams and goals… paved your path."

"Then tell me why, why did you leave me behind _there _so long ago," a rising fury burning up inside.

"I never did, you told us to leave," Kakashi responded as he held out his long katana.

Silence fell between the two, as Obito realized… as he **remembered**, "This… this…" It was all a mistake, he had long forgotten what had occurred, the memory erased, and yet… after a mistake, it tore wider and wider, because of this one mistake so many dark occurances had occurred. A hollow laughter followed the look of shock in his eyes, "Too bad." He began stepping forth, "Too bad I didn't realize that earlier." He tipped his head to a side slightly, "But now, it's too late to turn back."

"Too late?" Sai echoed.

"Nothing is every too late," Kakashi replied, "if you surrender and end this war, you won't be captured and killed, Obito. I promise." He took a limping step forth.

"I won't be captured or killed? I won't be captured or killed!" He restated angrily, "After all the lives lost, after Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan… and even Kabuto died, you tell me to give up! What do you take me for, a fool or a useless leader!"

"I see," he whispered, "It's not that simple than. If you truly, want it to end this way… I can't hesitate any longer… This time, no matter what happens, your death will truly occur." Kakashi closed his eyes for a brief second, attempting to control the surging pain and then, he did not hesitate to act. Kakashi charged forth, his katana raised high came crashing down. Obito slid behind Kakashi, this was too easy.

"Didn't you once state, never let other's get behind you too easily, Kakashi?" Obito mocked.

The silver haired ninja slowly turned around, a smile on his face, as if Obito had fell for it. And he did, Obito stabbed, and it truly was flesh, so he didn't find anything strange. But suddenly, the tides were turned when two lightning bushins appeared from the swirling vortexes of Hatake Kakashi's mangekyou sharingan. This was the ending, for both of them. Both Lightning bushins had raikaris in their hands, and it came smashing into Obito from two different angles, one at the heart, the other right on the other side. Obito's eyes opened wide, "You never… ever keep your guard up with me Obito. Why? Is it because, you think you'll always lose to me?"

Obito was angered, but the pain of the raikari at the heart caused the shinobi to collapse. And Kakashi towered over him, blood dripping from the blade wound, and the kunai now just a bit off of his artery. A cold look crossed his eyes as he looked up at his former comerade, "How… how is it, that I lose to you?"

"You have never won me before, and that remains the same, even now." Kakashi spoke.

Obito's laughter was pained, "Be serious, baka." Perhaps, when people die… they realize the truth that their eyes have been clouded from?

The shinobi crouched down besides his dying friend, "You won't win me Obito, because you have long lost a goal, and a reason to live and protect."

"But you regret so much, Kakashi… You've changed…" Obito murmured.

"You've changed too, but with time comes change, and with change comes loss. But Obito, regret is a unwise decision in the shinobi world, we cannot turn back and alter what we have done. In other words, if you regret, you live a life full of sorrow, a life engulfed in the past." A look of understanding crossed his face.

"If you do not feel regret, Kakashi, why do I see so much pain in your eyes? Does it not hurt to lie? To avoid the truth of your life…?"

"Perhaps you're right, I'm avoiding the truth. I can't bring myself to admit, I am what caused your downfall, Obito. I am the one who turned you into who you are today…"

A sense of peace blanketed the akatsuki member, "You did not make me who I am today… I created this mess."

"No Obito, I failed to save you once, and I failed to save you even now… So I was left with one decision, to stop you, because I cannot save you..."

"…" Silence lingered over the dying shinobi as he used a shaking hand to take off the orange mask covering his face. "Kakashi, can you do me a favor before I die?"

"Yeah, if I can achieve it, I will not turn you down."

"Kakashi… it's been a while since I talked to you… Take off your mask, I want to talk to _you _face-to-face. After all, we haven't seen each other the last… sixteen years…" The aged and tired face of the akatsuki member made Kakashi's regret grow, it was, after all, his fault that this ever happened. Reaching for his mask, he tugged it down gently. Ever since his father's death, he had worn a mask, to hide the agony and the pain, but there were few he trusted and did not wear the mask around, and his teammates were one of them. The dying man that sighed, "If Rin were still alive… I believe, she would have had a happy life with you… After all, she thought of me as a brother, Kakashi…"

"No, Obito. If Rin was able to amend the past, she would have never did what she had done..." Silence fell over the two once again, and not only was Obito losing his life, but he was in a pool of what seemed to Kakashi's blood, since the amount of his blood could not compare to what his friend was losing.

As the struggle to live was getting harder, Sai dispatched, he needed to retrieve a medical team despite the pain he was in, and Obito finally spoke up, "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" He replied, wearily.

"Please forgive me," Obito spoke in a vanishing voice. If Naruto could have, he would have, he would have stood up and shouted at Obito that after everything, how could those words be spoken so easily?

"Conflicts don't last forever, Obito." Those words sent a chilling cold down Obito's spine, and Naruto eyes opened… What was Naruto exactly thinking? How could he even think of those things earlier, disappointment in himself showed evidently on Naruto's pained face, as he realized his sensei was dying.

"A…Arigato, Kakashi…" Obito murmured with his last strength, as death grasped him and slowly pulled him away, and within his mind he thought, _'Now… now I can die, and leave all this regret behind… Gomen.' _A smile rested on the dead shinobi's face, and Kakashi realized his goal was complete. But all that was left was emptiness, he knew that this would happen, but in the ending, if he did not kill Obito, Obito would kill not him alone, but everyone.

"Obito," he said quietly while standing up, as a single tear rolled down his face. "After all you've done, I still won't blame it on you… If anyone is to blame, it is me." He slowly approached his student, the sudden movement causing a pain in chest as the blade neared the artery, causing a shocking pain that caused him to collapse. At that moment, Naruto did not know what happened, either it was fate holding him down earlier, not allowing him to interfere what had to happen, or him giving up on himself, at the moment of truth, the moment that if he had failed to stop Kakashi's fall, his sensei would die and Naruto would lose yet another person close to him, Naruto felt strength. Indescribable strength, he caught his sensei, stopping the fall. And for yet another time in his life, Naruto felt lost.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed repeated times as the man slowly slipped from conscious.

"Naruto, what are you screaming about?" An aloof cold voice replied, but this was coming from behind him. That was when the speaker noticed, _the _Uchiha Madara was lying dead, and Naruto was sitting in a pool of blood. A sense of dread came to mind, because chances were, that wasn't Naruto's blood.

"Kakashi-sensei! He's…!"

"Naruto," Kakashi's weak voice caught Naruto's attention.

"Kakashi-sensei, hang-" Naruto began.

"In there?" Kakashi finished with a little hint of sarcastic laughter. "Naruto, Sai won't make it…"

"Oi, Kakashi, if you're my sensei, you won't die here, not like this," Sasuke spoke as he approached, glancing down at Kakashi. And then he realized, Kakashi was not wearing his mask, obviously, no matter how mature Sasuke was, he was still curious of what lied beneath the mask… But he never wanted to see it this way, and if seeing it took Kakashi's life as a price, Sasuke would've never even thought or act to solve the mystery, because this fate was too cruel. Sasuke had lost the older brother that was his only family member, he had lost his home when he attempted to kill his one and only family member, and he had lost his reason and ambition when the tides were turned on him in response to all his actions.

"Yaru!" Naruto snapped, smacking Sasuke, hard.

"Naruto, stop fighting…" His sensei's gaze was getting drowsier and drowsier by the second, "Didn't I write… cherish… what you have?"

"…" Silence drifted between the two former members, "Hai." Despite that being unfamiliar to Naruto, he knew very well that he had to cherish what he had, or it might vanish before he knew… Just like his parents.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Kakashi thought back at the time he made yet another promise, and it would now end up being one more promise that he would break.

"What for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered, he wasn't angry.

"I can't keep my promise…" He said taking a breath, "I won't witness you… become hokage…"

"Kakashi-sensei, it doesn't matter anymore. Just hang in there," Naruto murmured.

A slight smile crossed the copy nin's lips, as he looked at his disciple and rummaged inside the back of his pocket before handing the item he had always carried with him, "Keep this." Naruto looked at what was weakly held at him, one of Kakashi's all-time favorite pervy books. Icha Icha Paradise.

"Nani? Kakashi-sensei! This is no time to be joking!" Naruto exclaimed, that made Sasuke laugh slightly despite the dire situation.

"Keep it, Naruto…" He repeated once again. "Sasuke… take this," with a weak toss, he sent the katana, now sheathed, at Sasuke. Sasuke caught the blade with ease, and was shocked by the little strength used to toss it, in the past, he was always surprised by _the _strength Kakashi used, and now, it hardly had any. He looked at the blade, it had a delicately carved wolf head as the guard, and the handle was black in color, with a red gem in the socket of the wolf's eye. The sheath was a pitch black color, it would be one to reflect the moonlight, but the delicate silver dragon curving up it pleased the eye. He then looked at his normal, unoriginal katana.

"Arigato," he said to his mentor. That was when his life went downhill, it meant a lot for Sasuke to be able to return and take the path he had once left behind, but without Kakashi to be the mentor who had guided the wild horses of Team 7, Sasuke knew the team would be empty, and it would not be Team 7. Not now, not ever.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" It was too late, he was dead, and the screams echoed the area as the two tried in vain to awaken their dying mentor. The team that was on their way there, which consisted of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sped up after Sai, the war had ended when the white figured man or whatever by the name Zetsu announced Madara's death and retreated. They raced there, trying their hardest to reach there. Naruto, by now, had tears streaming down his face, he had remembered Jiraya's death, but he did not feel as much pain, he had heard of Kakashi's death against Pein, but it wasn't that bad, but here Kakashi was dying before him. Seeing the death was worse.

"Naruto… Sasuke… No matter… what Obito has done… he still… has repented… he is a dead man… Please, bury him… for me." After those ending words, silence echoed as Sasuke finally acknowledged what had happen, and he didn't know whether their reunion was worth laughing, or was it worth crying. Unable to decide, he did both as he dropped onto his knees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled in anger, as he held onto his sensei.

"This was our fate!" Sasuke shouted, and despite feeling relief, he felt agony. He may have not died, but the price of living was even worse than that of dying.

Realizing his comrade's lost hope and sense of dread, Naruto realized, if everyone fell apart, no one would hold up the group, and that was always Kakashi's role, because no matter what happened, Kakashi never broke down. Naruto slowly stood up, realizing the meaning of being strong, because, his sensei, Kakashi had thought him that. No matter how desperate, no matter how dark the times were, he would have to continue looking into the sunlight, seeking to protect as he wiped away the tears. "Sasuke, this was our fate… But not anymore, don't give up." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "If they were able to replace their lives for ours, than it's up to us to carry on their will of fire. This time, we'll protect their wishes… I will become Hokage, and you Sasuke, you will return. Because Kakashi passed us a message, to cherish what we have!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, with only one thought.

_'Naruto… you've grown, no wonder… No wonder you've surpassed me,' _Sasuke thought, finally realizing the truth. Like Kakashi, Naruto had something worth protecting, and that was the village, the people, and the next generation. Perhaps, Sasuke too would one day come to gain their strength.

AN; If you liked that, you'll be prepared for more mindblowing epicness :3

This is a comeback story, I hope you love it, and I hope you review, tell me what you like… and what you don't.

Now for the missing disclaimers;

I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, this would be the ending of Naruto, and if I did, Kakashi would have more variations of Chidori than Sasuke… Because it's plain weird, the one who learned it makes it waaayyyy better than the creator. I mean, yeah I get Naruto surpassing Minato, that's because Minato was not given the chance to continue on his jutsu.

Already, but I DO own all the lame stuff, the bad quotes, the lame characterization, the weird scenery, Naruto's tears, oops, cross that, Naruto's tears, and the death scene and everything. 3


End file.
